Naruto village of forsaken Nightmares
by True Assassins
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke make a plan to escape the hidden leaf and start their own village with their true friend and a surprise friend what will happen who will they meet and sasuke is in love with a girl oh my


**Hey guys Scorpionking12 here with a new story also to people who want me to update stories the stories will be updated this long weekend the stories being updated are**

**Shinobi kami's champion renamed it Kamis champion instead of god's since it sounded bad to me I am religious guys**

**Naruto prince of Persia**

**Kami swordsman**

**And this new story called the forsaken village of Nightmares**

**Now on with the story**

**Chapter 1 the plan and Banishment**

It has been three Weeks since the failed invasion of Sound and Sand and Naruto and Sasuke were in the Uchiha district in the hidden bunker under the council room where they were discussing plans on what to do.

"We should make it look like you are defecting to Orochimaru since he gave you that unwanted hickey that I am sure felt disgusting when he bit you but I am getting off topic pretend to defect we come after you and fail they banish me like we know they will for loosing the last uchiha and than I will simply switch with my blood clone at the village that we are building have you come up with a name yet Sasuke"

"Yeah the forsaken village of nightmares will be its name since it is on an ancient ground full of magical mythical creatures that would give nightmares to kids and some adults so we do this when those four people confront me since we have sensed them watching me while I am in the village and we also know that they work for that pedophile snake of a sannin Orochimaru-teme."

"Sasuke I think he wants your ass".

"I already know that don't say it again".

"I know and it freaks me out I already have a girlfriend"

Naruto makes a WTF face and finally says "Holy shit Sasuke you got a girl who is she I always thought you were"

"Finish that sentence Naruto and I will use a fireball jutsu on you its Hinata she pretended to like you to keep it a secret from her clan since she would be branded for liking a filthy Uchiha or that is what her father and the Hyugga council say they will do so we have kept our relationship a secret to everyone in the village even you the closest thing I have to a brother sine Itachi left."

After they finished their conversation and planning they went their separate ways Sasuke to his room and Naruto left the mansion through a secret tunnel the Uchiha were going to use to do their coup de taut on the village that led to multiple key locations for a take over Sasuke already knew that is why Itachi did what he did and that the council and hokage ordered him to do it but Itachi asked to be able to spare Sasuke and his mom but Danzo used his root and killed his mom after Itachi left to try and mold Sasuke into the perfect weapon and breed a new generation of Sharingan that he could control in his root program and do his own take over.

Naruto made it home and went to bed while Sasuke was aproached by the sound four who did the same as in canon only Sasuke faked taking the pill he did not Swallow it and they were to dumb to not check and see they sealed him in the Coffin like box thing and took off.

"Naruto wake up its me Shikamaru plan Nightmare has begun the Hokage told me to get you lets go."

"Coming Shikamaru let me put my clothes on"

Naruto burst out the door and they took off for the pretend chase after Sasuke when they spotted him he had already come out of the coffin and defeated the sound four with a jutsu Naruto showed him called vapor style Poison vapor it was coming from the coffin and they all dropped like flies.

"Hey guys go ahead and go back to the village but put up an advanced genjutsu to make it look like you are hurt and could not get me I will go ahead and goto the new village and set things up ja ne for now guys I will be waiting in the village."

"Alright Sasuke we will see you there after my trial which we know will happen sometime soon be ready when I give the signal to use the seals in the new village to summon me Ok."

"Sure thing Naruto guys see you later"

And with that Sasuke vanished into thin air going the new village he and Naruto had been planning for a few years but just now started planning on how to get there.

Sure enough once Naruto got to the village he was called to the council and they looked furious.

"Uzumaki do you know why you are here" asked Danzo Shimura one of the Elders on the council.

"Is it to tell me that you are fucking Homura and Koharu or that you are finally coming out of the closet" this of course made the shinobi side laugh and the Civillian side look outraged and the elders furious.

"See here Demon child you will respect us or instead of banishing you we will execute you".

"You do know that if you execute me the Kyubbi will come back in about three years to exact revenge since I am the seal and jail and she is the prisoner and her mom Yami would probably come and kick your asses to right".

"You lie you are the Kyubbi and Yami would praise us for delivering an evil soul for her to punish" said Stupid ass civillain number 1.

"Yeah and she told me that she likes perverts" Naruto said Sarcastically "anyway I knew you were going to banish me so I have one thing to say you just banished someone who is going to bring peace to this world through blood sweat and tears and I have my friends to help along the way".

Naruto left the room via ash Shunshin and Shikaku Nara said "That was Fucking awesome" Before going back to sleep while his Friends Inoichi and Chouza sweatdropped at their teammates laziness.

Naruto had just went back to his fathers mansion and his friends minus Sakura since he knew she was a bitch were inside with a new friend he made named Sai after taking his Seal Danzo put on him off and sealed the mansion in a sealing scroll and left the village never to be seen for the next 5 years when a war that Konoha and its allies were losing would come

and ask for help but might or might not get it for how they treated the Nightmare Kage who was simply known as the Edge of Nightmares first person in the bingo book to get SSSS status with a get the fuck out of there order.

He had a Zanbatou that had a serrated edge to it with a yin yang sign on the hilt and a Gold and Silver dragon coiling around the blade itself it was called the Serrated nightmare and had the ability to see the nightmares of others and bring them to life in fact the nightmare Kage was known for being merciless when it came to his prey and would torture on end until he got bored and finally killed them.

He was rumored to have killed off the whole of Sky village which was tough to get to in the first place with all the gaint animals and demonic plants and stuff that are on the path and then over 4,000 ninja that are stronger than genin since they train them harder than any other village it is also rumored that he brought back some very dangerous people who were dead he brought back the nightmare of elm Village Freddy Kruegar and Crystal villages Jason Vorhees he also brought back the demon of the mist Zabuza momochi and his Aprentice Haku who was said to be dating the nightmare Kage and also rumored she slept with him and was pregnant right now.

He had brought back some very strong people from the past who were monks that were said to have thanked him by teaching him and his friends Ki and Chi manipulation as well as techniques for the energies that they were learning.

He had created a unique Sword style and Taijutsu style called dance of the nighmare and Nightmare fist.

Tsunade decided that she would send a group of Jounin and Anbu to the new village and ask for help in the upcoming battle in the war cause if they did not get the Alliance they were screwed six ways to Sunday.

**And that is a rap on the first chap what do you guys think no flames please and review ja ne for now**


End file.
